Efficient, reliable, and real-time communication with minimal latency, by way of communication devices with long battery life, is a critical requirement for first responders and other public safety professionals. To this end, the Telecommunications Industry Association (TIA) adopted and standardized a suite of Land Mobile Radio (LMR) standards termed Project 25 (P25), as described for example, in the TIA 102-series documents.
Emerging standards, for example, have improved radio communications and interoperability; however, radio battery life is still a primary challenge for the implementation of radio communication systems. Generally, a common technique for improving battery life in a communications device includes the implementation of duty-cycling of integrated circuits (ICs) that limit or cut down the processing of carrier signals. In one particular example, current implementations of a battery save system in a communications device include cycling between an ON-time (also referred to herein as a dwell time) and an OFF-time (also referred to herein as an off-time), of apparatus, such as a transceiver IC, that controls a carrier detector, at a fixed 50% rate.
Under many circumstances, however, fixed duty cycling rate is not an optimal solution. For instance, in the case of a fixed duty cycle, the carrier detector is time-limited as the detector attempts to find the carrier while simultaneously maintaining a low falsing rate. Thus, a battery save system employing a fixed duty cycling of the transceiver IC can result in a combination of: increased system access times, due to delays in carrier detection; increased missed calls, due to missed carrier detection; and transmission on a busy channel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method of managing power consumption in a device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.